Headline News - January 2005
Athena captain kidnapped! Posted By: Brody Article: JAN05-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Jan 03 13:25:46 3005 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Marlan Ranix, captain of the starship Athena, apparently was kidnapped Sunday night aboard a vessel called the Unbroken Circle.Authorities tell INN that the captain was spirited away from Ungstir by an individual named Ferdinand Glengarry Magellan Cottonswill - a.k.a. "Vampire." Cottonswill, a computer hacker by trade who was presumably killed aboard the Sanctuary colony vessel a few years ago, is said to now work for the nefarious Vollistan Light Singer, Volari.Ranix was kidnapped so that she could be delivered to Doctor Lester Haskins aboard the Tomin Sirocco so that he might acquire the captain's genetic material for study. Ranix is believed to have undergone an unusual transformation in the wake of her exposure to Kamir artifacts on the Parallax world of Nocturn. Family squabble over Sandwalker corpse Posted By: Brody Article: JAN05-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jan 03 13:45:02 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - Nearly three weeks after the death of Stumppaw Sandwalker, a grandson named Feymask Sandwalker has sent word to the Enaj Medical Center morgue that he wants to claim the body for final disposition.But workers in the morgue find themselves in the rather sticky quandary of already having agreed to turn the body over to a granddaughter, Shiningcoat Sandwalker.Rumor has it Feymask Sandwalker wants to return the body to the weed-choked, abandoned city of Gleaming Star on Demaria for burial. Shiningcoat Sandwalker, on the other hand, wants to cremate him and commit her grandfather's ashes to the winds that blow across the Sand Mother Desert.For the moment, morgue authorities are leaning toward granting the wishes of the granddaughter, but acknowledge that the matter may end up in the courts.Stumppaw Sandwalker was shot to death a few weeks ago after he sought to shut down a Demarian soap opera produced on Sivad. Conference detals announced Posted By: Brody Article: JAN05-3 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jan 06 01:00:46 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - Party officials in charge of organising the upcoming Social Democratic Party conference released details about the event earlier today.The initial proceedings will consist of speeches by prominent party members arguing both for and against various aspects of the two manifestos being considered at the conference. After all speeches have been made, all registered SDP members present at the conference will vote, item by item, on which manifesto to adopt for the party as a whole.Following the formal adoption of a party manifesto, the party will then elect its new leader. It is widely expected that whichever faction wins acceptance of its manifesto will also see success in electing its candidate for party leadership. The deliberative portion of the conference will conclude with a speech by the new party leader.Immediately after the main conference, a town hall style meeting will be held. The press, as well as Sivadian citizens present at the event, will be allowed to ask questions of the new leadership. This meeting, according to one SDP leader, will "allay the fears of a population that was wronged by a madman, not by a party." Tory leader questions SDP Posted By: Fishbreath Article: JAN05-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jan 08 11:23:10 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - Speaking from near the burnt-out shell of the Council building on Sivad, Tory leader Sir Daniel Arndale had much to say about the SDP developments, in a recent press conference:After speaking on Conservative policies, the new Tory leader moved on quickly. "I think we are all concerned with the recent Socialist Democrat machinations. After forcing their way into power, bringing our society to the brink of collapse and throwing Sivadian law to the wind, they have the nerve to speak as though they are still a legitimate political force within our realm." When questioned further on the prospects of the SDP changing its ways, Sir Daniel had this to say, "What we have here is a party based on a strict ideology - one, I believe, fundamentally opposed to the Sivadian nation. Whatever changes they may claim to have made after this coming conference would most likely be a smokescreen. They have shown themselves before capable of trying to trick the electorate and use underhand means to gain power."When it was suggested to the Councillor that this may have been a minority of the party, he had this to say, "When Moncrief showed himself willing and capable to ruin Sivadian democracy, tradition and state in the name of flimsy and radical ideology, why did these so-called reformists not resist? It seems to me that those people now claiming to be the reforming element in the party were quite willing to go along with Moncrief and his government, and we could well see a repeat performance."Strong words, it seems, from a man who, up until his recent selection, had often remained in the background of Sivadian politics. Perhaps this shows a Conservative party readying itself for a fight, but on this battleground, only the voters choose the victor. SDP releases potential party manifestos Posted By: Brody Article: JAN05-5 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jan 09 19:14:07 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - Just a few hours shy of the Social Democratic Party's Conference at the Royal Franklin Theatre, two major versions of a potential SDP manifesto have emerged. The Moncriefist faction, led by former Minister of Health Benjamin Everett, has released a manifesto calling for vast changes in Sivadian life. The Everett manifesto, among other things, calls for an immediate emancipation of all specialists, the abolition of the monarchy, the elimination of private medicine and education, and a taxation system that would eliminate social classes by equally distributing income amongst all Sivadians.In response, the more moderate and anti-Moncrief faction of the SDP, led by Arthur Worthington, the representative for Ynos, and Geoffrey Sedgemore, the former member for Regreb Bay South, has released a manifesto which calls for a more deliberate approach to Sivad's problems. The moderate manifesto makes commitments to significantly increase funding of the NHS, education, and transportation, while making the tax system more progressive. However, it stops short of promising equal distribution of income or eliminating private sector health and education. In addition, the more moderate manifesto lays out a ten-year plan for the emancipation of specialists rather than calling for immediate action, and merely requests that the monarchy begin paying taxes on its assets, rather than abolishing it.In related news, both the Moncriefist Everett and the reformist Sedgemore have announced their intentions to run for the party leadership. The election for leader, as well as adoption of the manifesto, will take place at the Conference tonight. Sedgemore elected to lead SDP Posted By: Brody Article: JAN05-6 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jan 10 12:31:46 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - The SDP Conference ended in victory for the reformist faction of the party, as both their manifesto and leadership candidate were voted in by a nearly 3-to-1 margin. Geoffrey Sedgemore, the new leader of the SDP, announced at a town hall meeting after the conference that, "This conference was a message to those who will discount us in the upcoming election, that we are united, we are reformed, and we are ready to fight this election on the offensive."The Conference dispelled myths that the party was divided, as the supporters of Paul Moncrief found themselves hopelessly outnumbered. Losing leadership candidate Benjamin Everett stated that, "This was a blow to the mission of the SDP." But admitted that, "we clearly were handed a loss today." Everett, along with his fellow leader of the Moncrief supporters Thomas Kenting, announced their resignation from the party. Everett announced his intentions to become leader of a new party, called the Republican Emancipationist Party, effective immediately.Sedgemore brushed off the loss of Everett and Kenting, along with a small portion of the party. He argued that, "we expected there would be some people that would not accept reform, but they are a small portion and not really an electoral threat to the Social Democratic Party or any other group." Sedgemore continued to say that, "what is important is that we have a strong message to bring to the Sivadian people about health care, education, and jobs, and that is what people want to hear about, not the political machinations of a small anti-democratic group."Police Commissioner Robert C. Davis said that the Conference went much better than planned. He said that the Police Department had planned on somewhere between 50,000 and 100,000 protestors to show up, and that the police department was well equipped to handle any disturbances. He said the Conference went on "respectably, and without incident." Geoffrey Sedgemore, reflecting on his new leadership role, only said that he "considered the Conference to be a great success." Crew arrested by Vanguard Posted By: Brody Article: JAN05-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Mon Jan 10 12:33:16 3005 LOVELL, LUNA - The Vanguard Press Office today confirmed rumours that last night the UKT Greenock, an ungstiri registered Dasher II vessel had been boarded. The vessel's three man crew are now in custody. "We believe that the ship's crew has been trading with the illegal LRA. Their small cargo hold was found to contain weapons stolen from our factories and traded with the LRA for other contraband," said Vanguard spokesman Brutus Cicero. The crew are being held on smuggling charges and can face up to 15 years imprisonment.The vessel is not the first to be boarded by the Vanguard who've sited that smuggling has become a major problem on Earth's satellite that has forced the Vanguard into making random searches of inbound and outgoing vessels. "Smugglers are not welcome in the Solar Republic," said Cicero.Brad Walters, Luna Accident in Ist'hol'mek Space Posted By: Russkaya Article: JAN05-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jan 11 09:17:54 3005 Ist'hol'mek Space: A major systems malfunction struck the medical research facility Tomin Sirocco earlier this morning, leaving the ship adrift in space for approximately four hours. The facility, owned by geneticist Doctor Lester Haskins and the headquarters of Above Nature, Inc. apparently underwent a security protocol malfunction which triggered the ship's anti-hijacking systems, resulting in several modules being doused with a potent knock out gas. Above Nature systems analysts suspect a cascading network failure, which began with minor malfunctions of the research lab's automatic cargo handling machinery.Ms. Carter Winchester, chief of Personell Resources stated, "That while the recent incidents were unfortunate, they are most certainly temporary and will not effect the schedule of any client deliveries." She then went on to affirm that the facilities research projects will of course be continued, with an even greatersense of dedication and intensity.- Holly Gardener, INN Specialist Firm Diversifies Posted By: Russkaya Article: JAN05-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jan 13 12:04:40 3005 Grand Enaj, Sivad: In another move to solidify its long term viability in the wake of recent social upheavals, the Specialist manufacturing firm of Kipling Biologicals is turning its expertise in custom genetics to the general population. Under its new management, Kipling had already begun encompassing long term education, socialization and health care into its high-end Specialist production services. This evening, Robert Jameson, a director in charge of their health services division, announced that Kipling would now add its resources to aid in researching treatments for specific medical issues beyond those focused on its family of Specialists. The first work to receive a grant is in conjunction with the Val Vasho medical center of Antimone, to begin studies on a viable treatment for Jordanna's Syndrome, a rare disease that can kill or cripple Shohobian children.- Hikaru Jones, INN Young Ydahri leaving home finding new futures Posted By: Fishbreath Article: JAN05-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Thu Jan 13 18:28:39 3005 UMBALIL SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - Following the disasterous attempt at utilizing their solar system's resources more effectively, conducted in late 3003, Ydahri elders closed the planet to all outsiders. At the time, it had not even entered their that many younger Ydahri, far more adventurous than their parents, would take the risk of leaving home, with no possibility of return.That's exactly what is happening, though--many young Ydahri have bought passage off Ydahr and to other places, charting their own courses. A significant percentage of those that have left have found their way to G'ahnlo, finding employment with corporations run by their distant cousins, the G'ahnli. Several Ydahri interviewed on their arrival to G'ahnlo expressed optimism about their choices, and happiness at the freedom they were unable to obtain on their homeworld.Ydahri elders were unavailable for comment.-Derek Johnson, INN General Correspondent Geothermal power plant comes online Posted By: Fishbreath Article: JAN05-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Thu Jan 13 18:30:28 3005 ULBAHNO SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - Early this morning, Sivad mean time, managing members of Ulbahno Subcity and Umbalil Subcity, located three hundred miles to the southwest of G'ahnlo's primary port city, met to officially open a new geothermal powerplant on an undersea ridge owned by Ulbahno Holding Corporation. Located fifty miles to the west of Ulbahno Subcity, the plant is a joint project between Ulbahno and Umbalil, the two largest subcities on G'ahnlo, and will provide a safer, more efficient source of power to replace the current generation of turbines spun by ocean currents.The new facility will be the largest of its type ever constructed, with an output of 2,000 megawatts, enough to provide upwards of seventy percent of the energy needs of both collaborating subcities and their ancilliary manufacturing and commercial complexes. The twelve-square-mile facility, constructed at an outlay of nearly three billion perl, will be managed by the newly-formed utility company United Undersea Electric, a joint venture between Ulbahno and Umbalil Subcities. G'ahnli officials were quick to assure reporters that the plant is entirely safe. The savings garnered will be in the areas of maintenance and operation costs, significantly lower than those of an undersea turbine, and the price of the power, which will undercut the rates charged by G'ahnlo Utilities, Inc., the former supplier, by a large margin. As Ulbahno and Umbalil conduct nearly sixty percent of G'ahnlo's offworld business, the opening of the power plant is likely to send galactic markets on an upward trend for a strong start to the first quarter of this year.-Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent KING RICHARD ASSASSINATED! Posted By: OSMUSH_BC Article: JAN05-12 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Jan 19 21:31:15 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - A Nall warrior, shouting "Glory to Nalia!", teleported into King Richard Isherwood's hospital room, stabbed him multiple times with a ceremonial knife, and then impaled himself fatally with the weapon - all before guards could get within feet of him.Despite heroic efforts by the medical staff of Enaj Medical Center, the king expired minutes after the attack.The king is survived by his wife, Queen Ashley Isherwood.The planet's governing bodies are expected to convene in emergency session and an investigation has been launched by both SHIELD and the Royal Naval Service. RNS-Nall ships clash near Sivad Posted By: Brody Article: JAN05-13 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Jan 19 22:21:03 3005 SOMEWHERE NEAR SIVAD - Shortly after the assassination of King Richard, four Royal Naval Service vessels happened upon six Parallax warships on the verge of Sivadian sovereign space.Details of the confrontation are sketchy, but officials confirm that the Nall refused to comply with orders to allow RNS access to their vessels in the wake of the king's murder and the Sivadians steadfastly denied that they were in possession of the urn containing the ashes of the Nall prophet, Nalia.After a swift but brutal exchange of fire, the Nall vessels departed Sivadian space, presumably bound for the Parallax. Bordertown Posted By: Russkaya Article: JAN05-14 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Jan 20 10:01:49 3005 Resilience, Ungstir: As the news of the assassination of Tsar Richard Isherwood of Sivad swept across the star systems, the response from the Perseverance System, both supporters of the Isherwood Monarchy and long time survivor of the Parallax border is:No Comment. Contact with geothermal plant lost Posted By: Fishbreath Article: JAN05-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sat Jan 22 00:26:25 3005 ULBAHNO SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - Just hours before it was scheduled to be brought to full capacity earlier today, the geothermal power plant recently constructed in a cooperative effort between Ulbahno and Umbalil Subcities ceased responding to communications from G'ahnli engineers. The loss of contact coincided with a precipitous drop in the amount of power transmitted from the plant.United Undersea Electric, the joint venture of Ulbahno and Umbalil Subcities which owns the plant, confirmed that the working theory is that an unplanned-for contingency has caused problems with the plant's generator systems, and that the twenty-eight Ydahri workers staffing the plant may be trapped inside. Within the press release was also a request for offworld help in further exploring the nature of the mishap, in return for a negotiable fee.The contractors who constructed the power plant were unavailable for comment.-Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent Funeral Announced Posted By: Squadron Article: JAN05-16 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jan 24 00:07:57 3005 SivadThe date and time for the Funeral for the recently murdered King has been announced today for Wednesday, the 26th of January at 9:30 PM. Those wishing to pay final respects to the King may do so at anytime earlier in the day while the body is present in Churchill Park. At 9:30PM there will be a procession leading the coffin to St. Thomas' Cathedral for the funeral service. The funeral itself will require an invitation to attend, due to the limited seating available in the Cathedral. Coronation Ceremony Announced Posted By: Squadron Article: JAN05-17 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jan 24 01:21:26 3005 Enaj, SivadIn the wake of the King's murder, it has been announced that his successor will be none other than his wife, Queen Ashley Isherwood-Sutherland. The Coronation ceremony will be held on Saturday, January 29th at 3PM. The ceremony itself will be held in St. Thomas' Cathedral and anyone who is interested can attend, although spectators are not allowed to bring any sort of weapon into the Cathedral.--Sivad Broadcasting Service Centauran Condolences Posted By: Squadron Article: JAN05-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Mon Jan 24 01:55:09 3005 Shalyaris, Centauri -The Xeter of the Centauran Freehold, Tepazatifeladesuyabev, today released the following official reaction to the assassination of King Richard Isherwood of Sivad:"I am grieved that blood has been shed upon Sivad and violence expressed in its environs. The deeds are done, but time, reason, and the comfort of loved ones will heal the wounds from within. True peace must find support from without as well. As partner in the Orion Arm Treaty Organization, the Centauran Freehold will indeed lend support to the Kingdom of Sivad in dignified preparations to secure lasting peace and security for its peoples. Let us, people of Sivad and other worlds alike, honor the continuing monarchy by lending it a hand as it climbs away from the pit of violence."--INN Nall Amass Near La Terre! Posted By: Squadron Article: JAN05-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Thu Jan 27 03:16:21 3005 Space around La Terre --Earlier this evening, vessels of the Nall Clawed Fist Fleet were discovered in orbit of La Terre, the planet formerly labeled as a ghost planet by the Nall. As of the fleet's discovery, it amounted to what looked like the core component of a Nall battlefleet, although more Nall vessels have been arriving in a slow trickle. Thus far, the Nall have not issued any statements as to their purpose in amassing a fleet around the small world, nor have they even communicated with the La Terran Defense Forces or the La Terran government. To many spectator's surprise, they have not even fired a single shot during this.Some believed that the Nall were preparing a blockade, but as the fleet is allowing civilian traffic to pass onto the planet without incident, this is truly a strange blockade or embargo. This is truly a strange development.More as it becomes available.--INN RNS Heightens Readiness Posted By: Squadron Article: JAN05-20 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jan 28 17:51:37 3005 Space around Sivad --The Royal Naval Service has announced today that it will raise it's readiness level in response to the reports of units of the Clawed Fist Fleet massing near La Terre. Fleet Admiral Jason Carringer has called for the patrols of local Sivadian space to be strengthened, as well as activating several reservist units of the RNS. All RNS repair yards have also increased their manpower in order to finish major overhauls and repairs of RNS vessels, as well as prepare for any eventual casualties. As for on-planet preparations, the RNS Marine detachments on Sivad have been ordered to step up the training regiments and quantity of readiness drills."We do not believe an attack on Sivad to be likely at this time, but we the precautions we are taking are designed to prepare our forces for the worst case scenario. It is my opinion that the Nall are just starting up the growling that they are famous for, and any show of force is just that -- a show of force. I implore our friends amongst the La Terran Defense Force and government of La Terre to take similar precautions, however unnecessary they might be." said Fleet Admiral Carringer earlier to members of the press, as to his thoughts on the heightened level of preparation.The RNS Indefatigable and her battlegroup currently remain on patrol in the local Sivadian system, with no word yet as to if they'll be deployed elsewhere.More as it becomes available!--SBS G'ahnli leaders meet Posted By: Fishbreath Article: JAN05-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Fri Jan 28 18:18:14 3005 Twenty-four representatives from the twelve most profitable companies on G'ahnlo, who make up the planet's governing body, met behind closed doors today to discuss the trade center's interstellar policy in 3005. Unnamed sources reported that few changes would take place from last year's stances.The most notable decision was announced publicly after the conclusion of the meeting, which lasted six hours. Each of the twelve representative companies agreed to purchase four new destroyers, their reasons described in the press release: "In the interest of maintaining free and open interstellar trade, endangered by the rising tensions in galactic politics, we, the leaders of G'ahnlo's markets, have decided to add fifty Debt Collector-class armed merchantment to G'ahnlo's trade fleet. We urge all businesses based on G'ahnlo that participate in interstellar trade to purchase their own vessels, to assist in keeping open the space lanes which continue to increase the wealth of the galaxy."The Debt Collector-class fast destroyer, armed with particle and pulse cannon, makes up a minority--though a large one--of the trade fleet operated by G'ahnli companies. As the planet has no organized military, defense is considered a responsibility of the trade fleet.--Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent Independent worlds speak out Posted By: Horza Article: JAN05-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Fri Jan 28 20:59:04 3005 URSINIRU, CASTOR - The Castori government today issued a statement that has been described by critics as a 'mild condemnation' of actions by the Nall regime. Aracin Binlarin, spokesbeing for Castori government leaders denounced the Nall actions as a 'gross violation of the sovereignty of La Terre'. However the Castori has made no direct offers of military or civilian aid to the surrounded planet.Other world governments have also spoken out against the Nall actions, with the government of Antimone issuing a statement that they 'regretted' the actions of the Clawed Fist Fleet and offering assistance to the government of La Terre in the form of merchant vessels to transport civilians off world to Antimone itself. On Grimhald, the Apex issued a simple statement that the actions of the Nall were 'unacceptable' and that the Grimhald government stood ready to aide the RNS and the La Terre Defense Force.Political commentators speaking on the statements issued by the three world governments have highlighted the fact that only one of the three governments seemed willing to commit to any form of military action."It would seem that the majority of the world governments are unwilling to commit to any form of unilateral action or condemnation without direct, concrete action from one of the major powers such as Sivad or Mars." observed Professor Daniel Swiftriver, an exchange professor at the University of Enaj. Republic On Alert Posted By: Danish Article: JAN05-23 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sat Jan 29 19:45:15 3005 HESPERIA, MARSVanguard Intelligence, under the authority of the Republic Department of Homeworld Security, has officially raised the Republic threat level to DELTA. Under condition Delta, all Vanguard Military Installations and Units are placed on Maximum Alert with a heightened security status throughout all Republic territory. Additionally, the Vanguard is now permitted to search and board any vessels they suspect to be a potential threat, as well as detain any individuals within Republic territory.No official statement was given regarding the motivations for this heightened status, however it can only be assumed that it is the result of current Clawed Fist Fleet activity in La Terran space.Victor Arkley, INN Mars Nall Fleet Strengthens Posted By: Squadron Article: JAN05-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Jan 29 20:09:05 3005 Space around La Terre --Earlier today the unit of the Clawed Fist Fleet that has been sitting in La Terran space has been apparently reinforced. A Niar'isar-class cruiser along with another pair of Niskra class destroyers were identified and have joined the growing unit sitting outside La Terre. Military analysts on Sivad have upgraded the status of the fleet from a 'Squadron', which is the name given to any detachment of naval vessels, to a 'Carrier Battlegroup', which denotes a larger and more powerful group of starships centered around a large carrier craft. According to experts, a detachment of this size is the main group that would be involved in any planetary assault, which could include the deployment of a 'Coreseeker' type missile.The RNS has remained quiet so far with this latest development around La Terre, although there are rumors that the HMS Indefatigable and her supporting group could be deployed to La Terre in defense of the world.More as it becomes available.--INN Long live the Queen! Posted By: Squadron Article: JAN05-25 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jan 30 01:31:48 3005 Grand Enaj, Sivad --Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Though there is a definite sense of haste to the latest string of ceremonies in Grand Enaj - arising from an understandable concern to cement leadership after the recent political upheavels and the mounting news of Nall activity - the newly crowned Queen Ashley I has managed to pull off a coronation - only three days after the king's funeral - with stately grace and aplomb, when such ceremonies have traditionally taken the better part of a year in planning.Sivad has weathered many such extremes of emotion before, but rarely so closely together. As King Richard I was laid to his final rest on Wednesday, the 26th of January, mourners clogged the capital's streets and Churchill Park, leaving keepsakes and flowers for the assassinated monarch throughout the city. It was a solemn day in which millions showed their support for the man who had promised his life to the well-being of Sivad and the widow he left behind. Though Ashley Isherwood maintained a stoic front, it was clear that she was heartbroken at her husband's death.Yet all signs of grief were suppressed in favor of a strong front for the observers today, three days after. Though spare and almost severe in its noticeable lack of flourishes and resplendant preparations, the spare elegance of the ceremony and its trappings was an unusually fitting style for the young, solemn queen in these troubling times. There was no fanfare beyond the cheers of hope and welcome for the newest sovereign; only the pledges that were required between God, people, and queen were spoken. It was a simple, personal promise that was made today, and not merely a nod to tradition. With an overwhelming attendance, Ashley Isherwood was made Queen of Sivad by the signed proclamation of the late king naming her heir on this day, the 29th of January. Long live the queen. Vanguard Completes New Installation Posted By: Danish Article: JAN05-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Jan 30 16:14:28 3005 JOVIAN ORBIT, SOLToday the Vanguard announced the completion of a facility in orbit of the Jovian Moon, Callisto. Christened the VFB Vigilance, the facility is expansive in both mass and operation, introducing a completely new style of Republican construction. While many of its specific features are classified, it is known that the Vigilance will serve as a base of operations and drydock for the current Mid and Outer System fleets, as well as providing for a permanent defense before the inner system. Also, the installation has been equipped with a powerful communications and sensor suite in anticipation of its use as a control point for Robotic Space Vessels.Prometheus Industries and Phalanx ArmsTech cooperated in the production of the VFB Vigilance, and both companies released statements today endorsing the capabilities it will provide to Republic Defense. On a similar note, it has been revealed that the Vigilance will be used for the initial testing of the ARMOR Space Intercept Vessel design.Victor Arkley, INN Mars Category:News